Core? Kiro? Granox!
by dream18writer
Summary: It started with Beni inviting Kiro out to have fun. Then they meet Ceylan. Things happen and now kiro is in danger. What can these two do to help and will they be able to stop arguing to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**:_ This will probably be a quick 2 or 3 chapter story that I will write over the week end. Thank you to the new episode for inspiring this idea. Kind of. I thought of the idea a while ago, after reading about it, but the new episode is driving me to write it. Either way I hope you enjoy._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day for a certain pink haired girl but she was on her way to do something she has yet to get use too. She was on her way to visit her new best friend Kiro Mason. She doesn't exactly know how this came to be but she was not complaining. Actually she kind of liked playing with Kiro. So she would go over often and Kiro would almost always be willing to play.<p>

When she made it there Kiro was actually all ready for her. It was like she knew she was coming.

"Are you ready to go?" Beni asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" Kiro said excitedly. "Can we go to the park today?"

"Sure." She was actually hoping to go there because it was a beautiful day and spending it in the park would be very nice.

Kiro was so excited that she just kept running in front of Beni. Every now and then Beni would have to run to catch up to her. Other times Kiro would wait. This might also be because Kiro didn't completely know the way to the park and Beni had to show her. Then when they were turning a corner Kiro accidently ran into someone. Beni ran up to her to see if she was alright but that person was already helping her up. Beni was not too happy to see who it was but Kiro was very happy.

"Ceylan!" She yelled in excitement.

"Hey Kiro." He said kneeling down to her level. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Kiro turned around and ran up to Beni. "We are going to the park."

Ceylan and Beni exchanged looks. Beni looked at him like he should just leave already. Ceylan looked at her like he was in disbelieve that she was actually willing to do this after how much she hated it last time. Kiro looked back and forth from Beni to Ceylan and thought of an idea.

"I know!" She ran up to Ceylan and pulled his arm. "How about you come play with us too?"

Beni and Ceylan were both in shock. Neither of them liked each other to much and the last thing they wanted was to spend the day together.

"Actually Kiro I am a little busy." Ceylan said trying to get out of it.

Beni ran up and said, "if that is the case then we will be on our…"

Kiro interrupted. "But I want to play with Ceylan too." Kiro's eyes began to water and both of them knew exactly where this was going.

"OK. OK. I will come and play, so please don't cry."

Kiro quickly brightened up and said, "Yay! Now on to the park." Then she ran towards the park again leaving a very dissatisfied Beni and Ceylan.

"Look, just because I am here doesn't mean I want to be here with you." Ceylan said to Beni.

"Right." That was when she followed Kiro to the park.

Ceylan watched and figured now would be a good time leave but as much as Beni hated it he had to come too, so she went to him and pulled his arm. Then she practically dragged him to the park.

While at the park Kiro just had to go and play in the sand box again since it was her favorite place there. Ceylan decided to play with her in the sand and Beni decided to just stand by and watch. While playing Ceylan and Kiro made many things. Well more like many of one thing. They made about 4 different kinds of sand castles. Beni just had to go and take a closer looked and she actually found them cute. However she when she looked over at Kiro smiling and having fun with Ceylan, she wanted to have fun with her too. That was when she moved over and nudged Ceylan out of the way leaving no room for him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said wiping the sand off of himself.

"I want to play with Kiro too. After all I am her best friend," Beni said.

"Well I am her friend to so…" That was when he nudged her to the side. But she pushed back and now they had a mini fight on who would play with Kiro.

Kiro did not like them fighting at all. "Hey. Don't fight." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Can't we all play together?"

Ceylan and Beni stopped there feud and looked at her. They thought for moment but neither really wanted to give in to the other.

"Kiro, I am not your best friend?" Beni said trying to get Kiro on her side.

"You are but…" Kiro began to say.

"I am your friend too. Right?" Ceylan said kneeling down and give her a sad expression.

"You are too but…" Kiro was not looking happy. She looked like she was about to cry.

"A friend is nothing compared to a best friend." Beni said beginning an argument with Ceylan.

"Says the girl who never had any friends." Ceylan said back.

"Well now I do and that is Kiro. You have your buddies, so go hang out with them." Beni said obviously wanting him to leave.

"Don't forget. Kiro asked me to play." Ceylan said reminding her about that.

"But still she was suppose to play with me only. If we hadn't ran into you, you would not have joined us." Beni pointed out.

"Yeah well I did meet you and I did come to play too, so just accept that!" Ceylan yelled.

"You haven't even accepted it!" Beni yelled back. "So how about you leave me and…" she looked to where Kiro was before and saw she was good.

"Kiro?" Beni asked in shock.

Ceylan also looked around but neither of them saw her. They split up and looked all over to the park hoping she was still there but she was not. The met back up after their search and began to seriously worry.

"Look what you did?" Beni said blaming Ceylan.

"What I did you were the one who…" but he stopped mid-sentence. "You know what forget it. Right now we need to find her."

Beni stopped to think. "I guess you're right." She couldn't believe she just said that. "But where could she be?"

Ceylan gave a very sad expression. "I wish I knew." Beni gave a worried look and they both began to think of possible places she would go.

Meanwhile Kiro as actually ran off in tears. She really hated her two friends fighting and she felt like it was all her fault. While she ran there was a shadowy figure following her. Actually this figure was watching everything that happened at the park. However no one noticed and now this figure is following the unsuspecting Kiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceylan and Beni are franticly looking for Kiro. Ceylan called the others and they are looking to but it is seriously like trying to find a needle in a haystack. To make matters worse the Knights have just been summoned.

"Oh great! Why now?" Ceylan said looking at his glowing core brick.

"What is the big deal? You go to Quarton and I will find Kiro." Beni said in a way that showed she was still blaming him.

Ceylan made a very quick decision and called the others and that included Gen.

"Hey guys, you go head of me. Gen can you help them out this time?" Ceylan said.

"Sure." Gen said over the phone.

"Hope you find her." Chooki said hanging up like the others.

After they hung up Ceylan when running again to search for Kiro. Beni followed but she was still confused on why he was staying. She could take care of everything, so why does he insist on staying. At one point she even thought it was because he knows he was to blame but she wasn't sure.

After running for a while they decided to take a break and walk around instead. While they walked Beni's confusion finally made her ask, "So why did you decided to stay?"

Ceylan didn't answer. Instead he continued to call out to Kiro hoping she would answer back.

"Ceylan?" Beni said now feeling a little bad after seeing how desperately he was searching. "Ceylan? Why are you still here? Do you feel guilty?"

Ceylan stopped in his tracks and turned around revealing a very upset and worried expression. Beni was actually very surprised that Ceylan could give that expression. "I do feel guilty but you should too!" he yelled.

"Me?! Why?!" Beni yelled back. "You should have just left us alone! I wanted to spend the day with my friend! You have your friends! Why did you have to come into my friendship!?"

Ceylan looked upset. "Beni! You don't realize that Kiro has friends other then you! She wanted to spend time with both of us because we are both her friends. Instead all we did was argue and that made her feel bad. So actually we are both at fault for her running off." Ceylan looked really sad when he made that last statement.

Beni gave a look of realization and also began to feel guilty. She never felt this way before and it was not a good feeling and she wished to fix it but she didn't know how.

They continued their search in silence. The only time they talked was to call out to Kiro. But no matter how much they looked they just could not find her. They were seriously beginning to worry that she got hurt someplace or worse.

That was when they finally decided to split up and see if they could find her that way. Ceylan went one way and Beni went the other and they agreed that if they found her they would tell the other immediately. They both looked very hard but there was still no sign of her. They even triple checked some places just to make sure she was not there.

After awhile Ceylan finally figured it was time to call Kiro's family and tell them but just when he was about to call he receiving a call. It was from an unknown number and Ceylan instantly got a bad feeling about this but he had to answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ceylan said a little scared.

"Ceylan!" He heard Kiro yell through the phone.

"Kiro?!" There was not answer. "Kiro?! Is that you?" He was in shock and prayed she was ok but then other voice come through he was beyond horrified by it.

"Hello Tributon." Said the deep creepy voice.

"Granox?! You have Kiro?" Ceylan yelled.

"You mean the winy brat? Yes I do." Granox said.

"You let me go you big bully." Yelled Kiro in the back ground.

"Be quiet for a minute kid." Granox said to her. "Anyway, she is save for now but if you don't surrender she wouldn't be."

Ceylan was desperate and upset. "Where are you?"

"By the water where I chased you that one time." Granox explained.

"OK. I will be…" He was cut off.

"One more thing. Do not bring that portal weapon of yours. If you do this little brat will be doomed." Granox threatened.

"Ceylan! Please help me!" Kiro cried but then the call was dropped.

Ceylan was completely horrified about what just happened. He never imagined he would go after Kiro. Actually he didn't even imagine he would go after anyone other than the knights. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring the portal weapon but if he surrendered it would be the end of him being Tributon and that would not be good.

After going into deep thought about what he should do he got another call. He didn't look at the ID but he did answer.

"Hello." He said slowly and in an obviously depressed voice.

"Ceylan did you find her?" Beni said breathing heavily. It was clear that she has been looking none stop all this time.

"Yeah. You could say that." He said sounding sad.

"Ceylan? What is it? Is she ok?" Beni said very worried.

Ceylan took awhile to answer. "Granox has her." He said bluntly.

"Granox!? Is she ok!?" Beni asked completely in shock.

"Yeah she is fine but if I don't surrender she won't be." Ceylan said now soundly like he is about to cry.

Beni got silent. She knew Kiro was important to him but so was being Tributon. She really could imagine how hard this is but from the little she knows about him she knew he will give up if there is no other way.

"I wish there was something I could do." Beni said sincerely.

That was when it hit him. Ceylan knew exactly what to do but it involved Beni corporation. He didn't want to rely on her this much but desperate time call for desperate matters.

"Beni I have an idea but I need your help. It is risky but if I am right it should work." Ceylan said getting Beni's attention.

"What is it?" Beni wondered.

That was when Ceylan began explaining the plan to her while he headed to Granox and Kiro's location.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _The last Chapter will be tomorrow. Feel free to review._


	3. Chapter 3

Currently Beni is looking for Kiro after she split up with Ceylan. She was running all around desperately trying to find her but nothing. She even asked around to see if anyone has seen her but still no luck. She was beginning to think this was hopeless. After awhile she finally decide it might be a good time to see if Ceylan was having any luck.

She took out her phone and dialed his number. It took a little while before he answered but he eventually did.

"Hello." He said very slowly like he was sad about something. Beni instantly got a little concerned but she had to ask this first, but first she had to sit down because she was tired.

"Ceylan, did you find her?" She asked while she rested.

Ceylan took a second but his answer was. "Yeah. You could say that." He sounded really depressed so Beni got really worried about what happened to him.

"Ceylan? What it is? Is she ok?" She was really concerned about him but she was also concerned about Kiro.

Ceylan at first was not answering and this concerned Beni. She was holding her breathe for the answer because something told her it was not good. Then he finally answered. "Granox got her."

Beni was stunned and began to panic a bit. "Granox! Is she ok?"

"She is but…" she got a bit of relief from this but she didn't like there was a 'but'. "…if I don't surrender she won't be."

Beni could tell he was very upset about this. She could also understand why. He was being put between a rock and a hard place. He either could give up being Tributon and save Kiro or he could give up Kiro and continue being Tributon. The only thing was that Beni knew Ceylan would choose to save Kiro if there is no other way. But this would be bad for the knights and possible the future of earth.

"I wish there was something I could do." She said really wanted to help him out.

That was when suddenly she heard a gasp on the phone then suddenly he said, "Beni! I have an idea but I need your help. It's risky but if I am right it should work."

Beni was paying full attention to what he had to say next. "What is it?"

The first think Beni was told to do was go to Mr. White's shop. He gave her the location he was heading and told her to hurry. She knew he was going to do something stupid so she went as fast as she could to get the plan done.

Meanwhile Ceylan was just about to get to the location. He looked around to see if he could see them but he could not see anyone. He began to think Granox tricked him but then he heard the faint but very distinctive voice of Kiro.

"Help me!" Once he heard that he rushed to where she was calling from.

He made it to the end of the pier and saw them close to the edge of the water. "Granox!" Ceylan said to get Granox's attention.

"Your finally here I see." He said as menacing as he could. "Have you come to surrender?"

Ceylan looked at him with a very serious expression. "Yes." He reached into his pocket and took out his core brick that was still glowing because he was still being summoned. "This is what allows me to go to Quarton. I will give it to you if you let Kiro go."

Granox had a good look at the brick. "That little thing. Looks like everything on the planet is puny. Oh well we have a deal."

Kiro know what that meant and she was not happy because she was told that that little brick was a special friend to him. "Don't you take Ceylan's special friend?" She said while squirming.

Granox had a hard to holding on to he because of this. Granox finally set you down and she ran over to Ceylan. She was crying and Ceylan grabbed on to her to hug her hoping it would calm her down.

"I let her go now give be that core." Granox said holding out his hand.

Ceylan got up but Kiro held onto his hand and said, "Don't give it away. Isn't that little brick you special friend?" She was still crying and was really sad that he was doing this.

Ceylan looked at her and smiled. He kneeled down and said, "Kiro your more of a special friend than this thing." He then got up and tossed the core over to Granox.

Granox caught it and got a good look at it. He laughed evilly and said, "Now one of the knights it finished." He turned around and throw the core as far as his could into the water.

"NO!" Kiro yelled when he did.

Granox slowly turned around and said, "That is done but I still need to get rid of you."

"That wasn't the deal." Ceylan said holding onto Kiro to protect her.

"To bad but I still have a score to settle with you." He then charged at them and Ceylan braced for what will happen.

"No you don't!" She a female voice.

Ceylan looked up and it was Beni. Right on time with the portal weapon. She stuck her Core in and fired it right on Granox.

"Oh no! Not again!" He said as he disappeared.

Once he was gone Beni went up to Ceylan and Kiro to see if they were ok. Kiro looked at her and ran to her crying. "Beni. Ceylan's special friend is…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she was crying too much.

Beni looked at Ceylan who gave a sad expression. Then Ceylan got up and walked over to Kiro.

"Kiro I told you you're more of a special friend."' He said trying to calm you down.

"But…but…" Kiro said sobbing.

"Kiro, I promise you it is fine." He said smiling at her. He looked up at Beni and it was obvious she knew what he did and was upset by it.

Ceylan reached into his pocket and smiled. "Hey Kiro do you want to see a magic trick?" Kiro looked at him with tears in her eyes but she didn't answer. "Ok look. Nothing up my sleeves." He said while rolling up his sleeves. "Now…" he reached into one pocket and pulled it out. "Nothing in this one…" Then he reached into the other once. "…and…what is this?" He pulled out the core brick which surprised Kiro and Beni.

"Your special friend!" Kiro said with a huge smile on her face.

"Kiro, I already told you, you are more of a special friend. This thing is more of a magical friend." Ceylan said to her. He handed the brick to her to show it was real and she was filled with joy.

Beni was also very happy. Ceylan looked up at her and said, "Thanks Beni for saving us."

Beni looked away a little embarrassed that she even worried about him for a minute. Kiro looked at them and said, "You two are not fighting? Right?"

The both looked at her then at each other. They smiled and this time Beni kneeled down and said, "No we are not. We are…" she stumbled on this word a bit so Ceylan finished.

"We are friends now." He said with a smile.

Kiro could not be happier by this. "Yay. So can we go play now?"

Ceylan smiled and kneeled down has well, "sure. What do you want to play?"

Kiro smiled and said, "Lets place rescue the princesses."

Ceylan and Beni didn't know this game but Kiro just smiled and said, "Beni, you are going to play the prince that saves us princesses."

Ceylan thought for a moment, "Wait. It is called 'rescue the princesses' if Beni is the prince that that means I will be a…" he was stunned and was not happy about this but Kiro was and Beni was just laughing as hard as she could by this idea.

"Great idea Kiro. Let's go play now." Then she and Kiro walked off leaving a somewhat upset Ceylan behind. However he was not too upset after all Kiro is now save and everything turned out ok in the end. Even so he was not looking forward to playing a princess again. But as long as Kiro was happy he was. He then followed them ready for whatever will happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _ I hope you enjoys this story. Feel free to review on what you thought of it._


End file.
